Fun Christmas party
by happytth
Summary: Tsuna holds a christmas party for the first time . All of his guardians ( except Hibari and mukuro )and kyoko and haru went to the party . Read to find out more . Mind reading this beginner author's story ? Please *puppy eyes*


**Well , here's a fic that i wrote for my page's event for a gift to everyone for Christmas. I'm just a beginner so ... **

**Warning : grammar/vocabulary mistakes**

** Disclaimer : i do not own khr **

* * *

**~~at Namimori Middle School~~**

''Hey, Tsuna, what are you going to do for Christmas? '' Yamamoto walks to Tsuna and puts his hand around Tsuna's neck.

''Eh ? Nothing . Okaa-san doesn't not celebrate Christmas. It always the two of us at home so no point celebrating it. Now we have Lambo , Ipin , Reborn and Bianchi staying with us, I don't know whether we should have one.'' Tsuna answers him with a kind of sad tone.

''That's why you are so Dame, Dame Tsuna.'' Reborn came flying and kicking Tsuna's head . Tsuna ended up holding his head on the floor shouting to Reborn ''What's that for ? It hurts .. Reborn!''

''Tenth! are you alright? Do you need me to bring you to the hospital?'' Gokudera checks for injuries for Tsuna ..

"Gokudera-kun, I'm alright .. well, Reborn, can we have a christmas party at my house?'' Tsuna turns to Reborn after finish answering Gokudera question .

''Dame-Tsuna, you don't need to have my permission to have a christmas party in your house. Plan it out yourself with your guardians what will you do on the christmas party'' Reborn hit Tsuna with Leon Hammar and then went off ...

"Itaii... Hai.. Reborn'' Tsuna shouted. After that, Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru and his guardians ( except Hibari and Mukuro ) all goes to Tsuna's house .

* * *

**~~Timeskip at Tsuna's house door~~**

Nana opens the door and sees her son and his friends . "Welcome .. Come in , treat here as your home ..''Nana says to all of them.

~~Time skip at Tsuna's room~~

''Minna, shall we plan for the christmas party? ''Tsuna ask all of them in the room.

''Ma ma, let us split the job for different people shall we? Tsuna what do you think? Yamamoto smiles .

''Yamamoto, i think it is a good idea . Erm.. Kyoko, Haru and Chrome, you three will help with the decorations . Lambo and Ipin , two of you will help the girls . Gokudera, you will help to think of the activities in the christmas party . Yamamoto and Ryohei, you two will help to think of what kind of food and drinks we should have in the christmas party.'' Tsuna tell them the instructions.

* * *

**~~Timeskip on Christmas party ~~ **

"Minna, let's have fun in this party.'' Tsuna smiles to everyone. '' Minna, here's our programme for today. First, let's watch some movie. Second, we go out to the park near my house and have a snowfight. Third, we will have some delicious food as we will be tired and hungry after the snowfight . Last for all , we will gather around the Christmas tree and choose the gifts.'' Tsuna says to everyone in a happy tone .

* * *

**~~Timeskip after the watching the movie~~**

''Tsuna, do you like the main character? He kind of looks like you.'' Yamamoto ask Tsuna .

''Damn you .. Baseball idiot, what do you mean he look like the tenth! He is kills everyone who hates him. Tenth is not like him. Tenth, will not kill everyone who hates them. Tenth, is a kind to accept everyone whether he or she is an enemy or an ally. Right, Tenth?'' Gokudera lecture Yamamoto and then turns to his precious tenth.

''Calm down Gokudera-kun.. It's fine.'' Tsuna tries to calm down his storm guardian. After calming down Gokudera , a sound from the window is heard.

''Dame Tsuna, you are their boss and you can't control your guardians properly.'' Reborn came flying to Tsuna with a kick (again) . Tsuna gets knocks down holding his head (again). **(A/n : i feel sad for you tsuna ... )**

''Extreme! We should extremely continue with the next extreme activity right sawada?'' Ryohei says( or shouted ) to Tsuna as usual .

''Hai. Onii-san ..'' Tsuna replies to Ryohei.

* * *

**~~Timeskip at the park full of snow ~~**

''Kyoko-chan, catch ..'' Haru passes a snowball to Kyoko. ''Haru-chan, Chrome-chan let's play.'' Kyoko smiles to them. ''ne ne, Ipin wants to join too.'' Ipin pulls Kyoko's skirt. '' Okay, Ipin-chan. '' Kyoko answers Ipin's request.

'' Yo, Tsuna , catch '' Yamamoto sharpens his eyes as he throw the snowball at Tsuna. Tsuna can't dodge a high speed snowball coming into his way so it ended up hitting Tsuna's body.

''Dame Tsuna, you are too dame. You can't be a good boss if you can't dodge a snowball like that.'' Reborn says to Tsuna and then sips his coffee.

Not soon after a extreme snowball went straight to Tsuna again.. This time hit his head. Tsuna fell over. **( A/n: Tuna-fish , at least dodge some snowball. It hurt my heart everytime i see it ? *smiles* ) **

* * *

**~~Timeskip on the way back to Tsuna's home~~**

"Boss, the cow kid.'' Chrome points to Lambo who is lying on the floor.

'' Lambo, Lambo. Wake up Lambo'' Tsuna wakes lambo by pushing him. Lambo didn't wake up but he mutter a few words. He muttered ''Lambo-sama is tired.'' Tsuna then carry Lambo on his hands and let him sleep while walking back home.

~~ Timeskip at Tsuna's home after food is prepare ~~

'' What the! How long we shall wait until the ahoushi wakes up before we can start eating.'' Gokudera complains and folded his arms.

''Ma ma, let's just wait for him to wake up. For the time being, let's play some card games until Lambo has waken up.'' Yamamoto says with his cheerful tone.

* * *

**~~ a while later ~~**

'' Lambo-san demands food. Lambo-san is hungry. Tsuna, give me food now.'' Lambo wakes up from Tsuna's room and came down to where tsuna and others are.

* * *

**~~at the kitchen ~~**

'' Tsu-kun, can you help me to carry this food to the table?'' Nana smiles.

'' Hai.. okaa-san'' Tsuna carry the dinner safetly to the table.** ( A/n : Luckily his clumsiness did not act up on that time or else what will they eat for dinner .. )**

* * *

**~~Timeskip after the dinner ~~**

All of them gather around the christmas tree filled with beautiful decorations. '' Minna, let's put the presents you all have prepare under the christmas tree. Then we will have to take someone else present. '' Tsuna says with a bit of boss tone.

After the exchanging of presents, they sings christmas songs. All of them have fun. It's finally the time they have to go back and they take their leave one by one.

'' Tsuna, it's getting late, my father will be waiting for me to go home. Bye. I have a lot of fun today.''

'' Bye , Boss.''

" Tenth, see you soon.''

'' Bye Tsuna-kun .''

'' Haru-chan has fun today, bye tsuna-san''

''bye Sawada-san. It's extremely fun.''

Tsuna says bye to everyone of them. In his mind, there's a voice telling him he should have a christmas party next year.

* * *

**~~the end~~ **

**How is it , kindly leave some review about what you think? I also accept negative ones . :D **

**~~happytth~~**


End file.
